toadssecretfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: The Bachelor Edition
Ari hasn't seen Zeke in a good 5 years, but still looks back on that middle school romance fondly. Will an old flame be rekindled? *'Audrey '''and Zeke were part of a brief yet explosive Tinder romance, with Zeke backing out due to not being into her. Will winning this competition be the thing she needs to successfully woo Zeke? *Over the past month, '''Ava' and Zeke have gotten close - but is it truly platonic friendship, or something more? *The history between Zeke and 'Bernice '''is common knowledge. But following an oddly intimate coffee date two years after the initial rocky breakup, is Bernice secretly yearning for more? *'Erin 'was part of a Tinder hookup unexpectedly gone awry, but perhaps she wants more from Zeke than simply coitus... *'Gretel 'isn't, and has never been, interested in Zeke in any way other than platonically, even having a boyfriend. She really only joined this competition because she figured there'd be money involved. *'Hannah 'likes to say she is in a similar boat, but advanced minds know that her motives, deep down inside, are much different. Will those repressed feelings make their way to the forefront? *'Kendall 'is Zeke's most potent love interest to date, and the feeling has always been mutual. Will distance prove to be a non-factor this time, and will "journalism's greatest pairing" finally reunite? *The romance between '''Kerina '''and Zeke was short, yet... eventful, before personal events got in the way. But has she gotten over her hatred of many of Zeke's friends and can she make this work? *'Laura 'was one of the earliest run-ins of Zeke's college career, and his presence alone made her 19th birthday one to remember. Will her 20th, falling during the competition, be just as saucy? *'Lauren 'isn't even attracted to men, but her 2013 self at a certain creative writing camp very well may have been. Is Zeke's charismatic, gorgeous nature enough to give her second thoughts? *Although initially seeming to just be platonic friends, the fact that '''Lexi '''and Zeke met by almost hooking up at a party, and later actually DID hook up, cannot be denied. Will this cause tremors within the friend group, or will it work out in the best way possible? *'Nora 'barely even knows Zeke, but was forced onto this show by another contestant to give her moral support, and at this point figures she might as well use the spotlight to promote her vlog. *'Rhiannon 'couldn't be less interested in Zeke, but will she last long enough to witness the glorious "Accordion Serenade on a Starry Night" challenge and will her feelings drastically change as a result? *'Sophia 'has always had the hots for a certain 6'5" lanky half-Jew, but her good friendship with her roommate - another contestant - got in the way. Will this free-for-all be all she needs? *'Tess '''and Zeke worked together this summer, and despite her boyfriend of five years's existence, the chemistry between the two was very potent. Will this chemistry return, and lead to something more?